Fim
by Harumaki Umi
Summary: As coisas as vezes acontecem muito depressa. Quem dera que em alguns momentos pudêssemos voltar no tempo. Mas às vezes, conseguimos fazer isso. Quando se está no momento decisivo entre a vida e a morte. Fic de MANAMI EVANS


Fim

A fina varinha de madeira produziu um ruído forte ao atingir o chão. O som se propagou, ecoando estranhamente, uma cena quase em câmera lenta.

Caindo. Até os mais fortes caem. No fim.

Tempo é uma verdade impiedosa. Quem nunca quis voltar algum instante na vida, tem a vida perfeita, mas quem já quis, conhece o momento... Muda. Dá voltas e voltas. E então, cai naquela velha cena. A cena que queremos rever, lembrar, mudar. Ou não.

A Sala Comunal estava escura, somente uma luz fraca vinda das poucas brasas na lareira. E vazia.

Ou melhor, não estava vazia.

A ruiva brincava com uma pena na mão, a varinha sobre a mesa, ao lado do tinteiro. Os olhos castanhos tristes.

Com delicadeza, ela encostou a ponta da pena nas costas da mão esquerda.

ESPERANÇA.

Gina suspirou trocando a pena de mão e, um pouco trêmula, escrevendo na direita:

FUTURO.

Ela largou a pena e observou as mãos sob a fraca luz. Duas coisas que faltavam naquele momento.

- Não devia fazer isso.

Gina sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo enquanto virava-se para ele.

- Você adora me assustar, não é?

O moreno a ignorou, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa.

- O que ainda está fazendo acordada?

Ela deu de ombros colocando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou séria.

As duas esmeraldas a encararam.

Verde. Verde também é a cor de uma maldição. Da morte.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

- CUIDADO!

O rapaz se jogou sobre ela, salvando-a da maldição que a comensal da morte havia lançado.

- Você está bem? Gina?

- Es... tou. – murmurou a ruiva.

- Que comovente. – debochou Bellatriz Lestrange. – Acho que deve ser horrível perder mais alguém, não, Potter?

- Cale-se.

- Meu adorado primo... O velho... E agora? Não quer perder a namorada, não é?

- _CRUCIO!_

A dor. A morte. Todas são verdes. Mesmo naqueles olhos.

Mas nem sempre é isso que o verde passa.

Ele riu, os dois adolescentes estavam muito vermelhos.

- Vamos, Gina. Eu quero ir até ali, tudo bem pra vocês ficarem sozinhos?

Mas ele e a ruiva deram o fora antes de qualquer protesto, esperaram um pouco antes de começar a gargalhar.

- Se eles não se resolverem, agora, - falou ela tentando respirar. – são muito cabeça-duras!

Harry riu mais ainda se jogando na neve fofa dos jardins, Gina sentou ao seu lado.

- Sabe, é estranho ver que algumas coisas não mudam. – comentou ela.

- Não mudam?

- É. Você vê, Hogwarts é sempre Hogwarts. E Ron e Mione são sempre os mesmos. Muita coisa nunca muda.

- Talvez. Ou talvez nós é que não vemos quando elas mudam. Quando ficamos ocupados demais para reparar.

Ela o olhou.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Até a ruiva jogar uma bola de neve em seu rosto. Harry se sentou de um pulo com uma exclamação de susto, a neve escorrendo do rosto e dos cabelos, enquanto ela ria.

- Gina Weasley!

- Eu.

- Você tá ferrada!

Gina soltou um grito quando ele lhe atirou um monte de neve ainda maior antes que pudesse fugir. Os dois ocupados demais para notar um casal que andava tranqüilamente de mãos dadas.

Ocupamos o nosso tempo com muita coisa para perceber que outra, o mundo, as pessoas estão mudando.

Ele pegou suas mãos lendo o que estava escrito. Como se não quisesse responder. Não queria.

- Você está com medo? – perguntou.

Ela o encarou como sempre fazia. Os olhos que ninguém tinha.

- Não.

- Eu estou.

Os rostos dos dois estavam muito próximos, ela chegou mais perto, ainda olhando um ao outro...

- Por que? – murmurou ele.

- Porque eu confio em você.

Até que os olhos se fechassem. Até que os lábios se unissem.

Profecias são palavras sem sentido. Nunca deveriam ser proferidas ou escutadas. Todos deviam ter o direito de escolher o seu próprio destino.

Uma gargalhada fria e aguda se sobrepôs ao barulho da varinha caindo. Voldemort apontou a própria varinha para o bruxo caído no chão, mas uma pessoa estava em seu caminho.

- Não se atreva... – ameaçou a garota com ódio estampado no rosto.

A gargalhada aumentou.

- Você irá proteger o grande Harry Potter, Weasley? Uma bruxa medíocre como você?

- Mesmo que seja... Mesmo que não seja tão boa quanto ele... Eu o protegeria de coisa pior se for preciso!

Coragem. Existe tão pouca coragem verdadeira no mundo.

- Não vamos conseguir passar desse jeito! – gritou Harry para os três tentando superar o urro de uma quimera.

- Vão vocês! – berrou Hermione conjurando um escudo para se proteger.

- Não vamos deixar você aqui! – Gina tinha a mão sobre um corte feio na testa, preocupada.

- Eu vou ficar com ela. – Ron foi para o lado da garota de cabelos cheios.

- O que! – exclamou Harry. – Vocês dois endoidaram?

- Vão logo! – gritou Hermione lançando mais um feitiço.

- Vocês vão com a gente! – teimou a ruiva.

- Gina, eu sou seu irmão mais velho e estou mandando você ir. Agora!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando a quimera saltou sobre eles.

Na verdade, não sabemos se estamos certos ou errados. A vitória ou a derrota não determina essa certeza. É preciso acreditar.

Os gritos furiosos pareceram despertá-lo. Harry se ergueu devagar, cuspindo sangue. Alcançou a varinha, meio trôpego enquanto sua consciência retornava. Gina estava gritando.

- Ora, veja só, Weasley. Parece que seu namorado é mais forte do que parece.

Ele não respondeu. Os olhos verdes estavam de novo marcados, pedindo que o fizesse. Morte.

- _Araena Mirill!_

Voldemort se defendeu com dificuldade e olhou espantado. O poder não era o mesmo. A magia estava mudando.

No fim, temos que fazer o que acreditamos ser o certo. Se isto o é realmente, só o futuro dirá.

- _Finite Lacquea... Per amoris en mortis... Mellian Lux..._

O grito horrível encheu o salão de pedras. Uma luz forte, branca, inundou o lugar onde o corpo se desfazia.

Harry caiu no chão exausto. Estava feito. Não ouviu Gina gritando seu nome. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas mais temido de sua era, fora enfim derrotado.

O fim, finalmente, chegava.


End file.
